Sting and Rogue
|Magic1 = Light Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid White Shadow Dragon Mode |Character2 = Rogue Cheney |Kanji2 = ローグ・チェーニ |Romaji2 = Rōgu Chēni |Alias2 = The Shadow Dragon Ryos |Age2 = 19 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Image Gallery = }} Sting and Rogue is a friendship between Sabertooth Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe and Sabertooth Mage, Rogue Cheney. About Sting and Rogue Sting Eucliffe Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Originally a dragon slayer from four hundred years past, Sting was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia. Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant. His white Sabertooth Mark is located on his left shoulder. As he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; the have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever losing his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior. Curiously, however, he was angered when Natsu said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games. Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer. Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and Warcry fight, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished his fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Sting became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought. Sting is also quite arrogant as well, often boasting about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer. After Yukino was excommunicated from Sabertooth for her failure, Sting was not the least bit troubled, rather, he stated that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. In regards to the matter, Sting only expressed joy at the fact that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games, as the fifth member was on her way. He also has a sadistic side, going as far as to laugh at Minerva's torture of Lucy. However, he cares a great deal for his Exceed companion, Lector; this is demonstrated when Sting enters Dragon Force during his fight with Natsu, stating that he will win for Lector's sake, and again when he attacks Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector. Upon reuniting with Lector, Sting cried tears of joy. After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality has changed considerably; he is now much more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion. Rogue Cheney Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team: Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Originally a dragon slayer from four hundred years past, Rogue was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia. As a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos (ライオス Raiosu) . Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes. Following the battle against the Dragons, Rogue gains a thin scar across the bridge of his nose. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. Rogue is the quieter of the Twin Dragon Slayers. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. Also, Rogue wasn't interested in watching the matches like Sting was, stating that he is only interested in Gajeel. Although he is part of Sabertooth and one of their five strongest Mages, Rogue seems to question the way their guild handles things, namely failure and weakness, and holds a strong belief on comradeship. After Yukino lost her match against Kagura and was subsequently excommunicated by their Guild Master, he told Sting that despite her failure, she was still their comrade. Sting, whereas, merely brushes off Rogue's comment, suggesting that it's the way their Guild works and gave the matter little thought. Rogue does, however, have a softer, caring side. When his Exceed partner, Frosch, started to fret over being excommunicated because of its lack of strength, Rogue smiles and denounces Frosch's fears as just that, promising that it would be okay as long it was with him. Rogue also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his guild mates. When Lucy was being tortured by Minerva, Rogue did not join in with his teammates' laughter. Rather, Rogue was looking at the torture with a stern expression. He appears to be unusually kind for his Guild. As a Dragon Slayer, Rogue also suffers from motion sickness. History Sting's History Originally born over four hundred years ago, Sting, an orphan was raised by the Dragon Weisslogia, who taught him White Dragon Slayer Magic. He eventually used this Magic to kill Weisslogia, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer; this was later revealed to be a half-truth, as Weisslogia willingly let Sting kill him in order to raise his strength. It would later turn out Weisslogia faked his death and implanted a false memory in Sting's mind so that he could enter Sting's body in order to prolong his life due to Acnologia taking his soul. While inside Sting, Weisslogia created antibodies to ensure he would never turn into a dragon and have no memory of what occurred. Sometime later, Sting was sent through the Eclipse Gate to the future along with four other children so that his dragon parent could absorb some of the etherano in a time where it is extremely dense so Weisslogia could possibly defeat Acnologia. Sting awoke on July 7,X777 but believed this was the day he killed his foster father. At some point, Sting would meet the exceed Lector who would admire the latter. Lector, once bragged to people that Sting killed his own parent, but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time, and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies. At some point in his life, Sting also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Rogue's History Originally born over four hundred years ago, Rogue, an orphan, was raised by a Dragon known as Skiadrum, who taught him Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. When Skiadrum became ill, Rogue used the Magic he was once taught to assist the Dragon in death. This would later turn out to be a lie as Skiadrum was never ill and used Memory Control Magic to make Rogue think he had become a "real" Dragon Slayer. This was also done so that Skiadrum could enter Rogue's body and prolong his own life due to Acnologia taking his soul. While inside Rogue, Skiadrum created antibodies to prevent from turning into a dragon. Sometime later, Rogue was sent through the Eclipse Gate to the future along with four other children so that his dragon parent could absorb some of the etherano in a time where it is extremely dense so Skiadrum could possibly defeat Acnologia. Rogue awoke on July 7,X777 but believed this was the day he killed his foster father. At some point in his life, Rogue also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Rogue would soon meet the exceed Frosh who became his close companion. Seven years ago, Rogue was a fan of Gajeel Redfox, his sworn older brother, and desired to join the Phantom Lord Guild, which Gajeel used to be a part of. Also during this time, Rogue changed his name to Ryos as he disliked its meaning. Friendship Sting and Rogue are both Dragon Slayers who stated they have become worthy of holding the title as they actually use their powers to slay the dragons who taught them their magic. The two are able to work together in a missions of their guild and have earned the title of Twin Dragons. The two of them were big fans of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox and sought to defeat them in a fight. In the Grand Magic Games, they achieve their dream of fighting their idols but they were both defeated at the hands of Natsu Dragneel leading both to question their way of strength. When the dragons appeared from the Eclipse Gate, the two confessed their dragon parents simply told them to kill them and when not able to defeat a single dragon they realized that they were too arrogant and decided to change their ways. In the Tartaros Arc, they learned they never killed their dragons who had altered their memories so they can gain power and move on from killing a dragon. During the Alvarez Empire Arc, while Sting and their comrades are suffering at the hands of Larcade Dragneel; Rogue entrusts has last remaining magic power to Sting who after achieving White Shadow Dragon Mode. It is also seen that they already met in their childhood and were idolizing Natsu and Gajeel at a young age. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Sting & Rogue participated as part of Team Sabertooth. During the games, Sting and Rogue fought against their respective idols Natsu and Gajeel but they were defeated by the hands of Natsu Dragneel who bested them by all himself causing them to question their way of strength. During the last battle, Rogue was defeated by Gajeel and Sting created an unpredicatable result with the decision to surrender to Fairy Tail resulting in them winning the battle. In the timeline with 10,000 dragons from Eclipse door, Sting & Rogue die trying to beat the dragon. Lucy returned to the past to change the events. In the timeline without dragons from the Eclipse gate, Sting & Rogue rebuilt their guild but after a year Rogue tried to stop the Avatar cult. During the fight Gray killed Frosh, thus awakening "the shadow side" of Rogue. The Shadow Dragon Slayer battled and killed his friend while absorbing his power. This rogue resulted in a world where Acnologia is the supreme ruler. Rogue returned to the past to change the events by going to kill Acnologia but was defeated by Natsu Dragneel and return to his time after the Eclipse Gate was destroyed but not before telling Natsu to prevent Frosch's death. In the current timeline the combined efforts of Future Lucy, Future Rogue and Ultear resulted into a seven dragon assault with various time paradoxes. While fighting the dragons, Present Rogue discovered his future and was horrified to learn what he would become until Sting appeared and they fought together. Knowing Sting would be there for, Rogue decided to trust Sting to change his future. After the Grand Magic Games, the twin dragon made amends with Fairy Tail and allowed Yukino to return to their guild due to Minerva and Jemma disappearing. The twin dragons started a new training having learn there is more to just gaining strength but friendship to make up a real guild. Sun Village Arc It is revealed that Erza sent them a letter to inform them of the status of Minerva. Tartaros Arc Sting and Rogue fought Tartaros resulting in them saving Minerva. Sting and Rogue reveal that they received Erza's letter but had a hard time reading it due to her horrible handwriting. They fight against Mard Geer but overwhelmed by him until they fight him with the help of Natsu. The Twin Dragons are forced fight against a monster from their past, their old Master Jiemma (now a demon), after a long intense battle they defeat him while stating they have moved on from his cruel and brash way of gaining power. After the activaction of Face bomb, Skiadrum and Weisslogia revealed themselves inside the twin dragon mages and stopped the emergence with the help of the other three dragons before Igneel forces Acnologia away at the cost of his life. With the conflict over, the twin dragons questioned their foster parents over their presumed deaths and learned that their dragons implanted false memories in their minds so that they could move on from the event of killing their dragons. After the dragons explained their reasons for disappearing, they reveal they are already dead and they sealed themselves to prolong their lives and prevent their children from transform like Acnologia. The dragons then leave to watch over humanity as the twin dragons smile and thank their foster parents for everything they did. They returned to their Guild with Minerva and celebrate her gratitude of being brought back home. Avatar Arc Natsu steals Rogue's mission to defeat the Avatar cult. Later the Twin Dragons arrived in Malva Town to go help them but they are surprised to see Gray and his friends party because the success of the mission. Gray met Frosh and liked him erasing the "shadows" under Rogue. Alvarez Empire Arc In a duel between Natsu and Zeref Dragneel, it is revealed by Zeref that Sting and Rogue were children born over four hundred years ago that were sent through the Eclipse Gate along with their fellow dragon slayers in the hopes of defeating Acnologia. Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus moved toward north to battle Zeref's forces. They end up getting defeated at some point and get crucified and humiliated. After Gajeel's group arrives, Sting is still sulking about his loss only for Yukino to slap him back to his senses and the two start fighting with their old spirit with Rogue referring to Sting as Master Crybaby causing Sting to state Rogue would never let him live that down. When the two were separated as a result of the Universe One spell, Rogue told a worried Lector that Sting would be able to reunite with them as he can handle anything. During Natsu's journey through his subconscious, he is shown some lost memories one of which reveals that Sting and Rogue had already met during their childhood and were already idolizing Natsu and Gajeel. It also revealed that the two forgot this due to the effects of the dragon soul seal and their awakening on July 7, X777. In the real world, while Sting is fighting a losing battle against Larcade Dragneel (Natsu Dragneel's nephew and Zeref's son); Rogue entrusts his last remains of power to who achieves White Shadow Dragon Mode. An exhausted and pleased Rogue cheers on his comrade as an energized Sting tells Rogue to give him strength as he takes on the Shield of Spriggan and manages to defeat him. Much later, Sting and Rogue are sent to another dimension in the Ravines of time due to Acnologia needing their dragon slayer magic to maintain his new power after eating time magic in the space. Acnologia would trap them in crystalized pillars but they would break free and join the other dragon slayers in confronting the Dragon King. Other Media Omake Chapters Welcome Back, Frosch After the end of Grand Magic Games Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Lector observe Frosh's efforts to find its guild alone. FAIRY TAIL GAIDEN The Two Dragons of Sabertooth In the first arc Rogue and the other support Sting to save Yukino. In the Obstone arc Rogue disbanded the twin dragons. Sting and Yukino went into a mission for the "twins" and are trapped into a fake Obstone city. Minerva and Rogue arrived and helped thie comrades. Sting and Rogue defeated an artificial stone dragon. References Navigation Category:Sting and Rogue Category:Friends Category:Needs Help